Glee: The Wiki
Episode 1: Sing It For The World Carlos takes a deep breath as he looks in the mirror. “This is your year,” he whispers to himself. “I know middle school wasn’t the best for you, but high school – high school’s gonna be great, and you’re gonna have so many friends, and- and- you’re gonna let everyone know how much you love to—“   Suddenly, Carlos is outfitted in a leather bodysuit with bombastic hair and make-up. A four-piece band accompanies him as he theatrically belts into a microphone. Sing it for the boys! Sing it for the girls! Every time that you lose it sing it for the world! Sing it for the heart! Sing it for the nuts! Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf! Sing it for the blind! Sing about everyone that you left behind! Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world! “Carlos, you’re going to be late!”   Carlos, snapping out of his fantasy, drops the hairbrush he was holding to his mouth and quickly grabs his backpack to the side of him. Shooting himself one last look in the mirror, he gives himself a finger gun and runs off. At McKinley High School, the halls are alive with chatter. The first day of school has arrived and old friends are excited to reunite. A frigid chill fills the air. Everyone stops talking and turns their attention to the end of the hallway where a set of double doors stands. At once, both doors fly open to reveal one woman behind them: So Kim. The very name strikes fear into the hearts of everyone at McKinley, some of whom immediately run for their lives when they see her Asian glare. Cold and calculating, So individually sizes up everyone staring at her, then begins her strut to first period. So (CONF): It’s the first day of junior year. I’m not here to make friends anymore – this one is serious. This year is more important to colleges than any other. This is a competition now, and I’m going to win. So turns the corner to her first period and smashes into a skinny, ratty-haired, greasy, lame, stupid, acne-covered, porn-watching, They-Might-Be-Giants-stanning loser who is playing Pokémon Go in 2018. Now covered in a fair amount of grease, So screams in disgust and shoves him to the ground before running to the bathroom to wash up.   “Need a hand?”   Carlos is standing over this poor child, clearly a fellow freshman. He helps the lame kid to his feet and gives him a smile. “I’m Carlos,” he says. The boy, staring at his feet, says nothing in response. Carlos awkwardly adds, “And you are..?”   “Clancy,” says the tiniest voice you ever heard girl.   “… Well, see you around, I guess,” Carlos says, breaking away to go to class. Clancy nods with the faintest hint of a smile you ever seen girl. The bell rings, indicating class has started. Clancy jumps. “Shouldn’t you be getting to class?” A nearby brunette teacher sporting a vest and a coffee mug has snuck up on Clancy. Clancy gives him a terrified look, scared he’s going to get in trouble on his first day. “Hey, buddy, it’s okay. There’s a place for everyone here. My name is Mr. Schuester. Why don’t you swing by my office if you have time later?”   Clancy nods and runs off. Mr. Schuester chuckles to himself. “He’s gonna be a great singer someday.”  The bell rings once more, signaling class has ended. (Some time has passed if you didn’t put that together dumb fuck.) The halls are once again alive with glee. Carlos, trying to fight his way through the crowd, looks to his phone because he has nowhere to be and no one to be there with. Because he’s looking at his phone and not where he’s going, he walks right into a billboard and falls down. “Ow my head,” he screams in agony. Then, he stands up to look at what he ran into.    “GLEE CLUB COME TO A207 AT LUNCH LET’S GET GLEEFUL! ” Carlos’ heart pounded. This was his chance to show the world his passion for music and performing. But what if everybody hated him even then? What if he was actually a terrible singer? Could he even work up the strength to go? “Well… it beats sitting in the toilet with a bag of Fritos…” Carlos mutters to himself. So, walking by Carlos and overhearing, shoots him a disdainful look. With her eyes pointed to the billboard where he stands, she sees the same flyer for the Glee Club. “Oh man!” she excitedly says, “This will look great for my extracurriculars!”  She looks down to Carlos who stands a solid 6 inches below her. “Hope I don’t see you there, dweeb.” Carlos looks down as a single tear falls from his face. Lunchtime arrives and in A207 sit Carlos and So Kim…. and nobody else. All 20 chairs that have been set up are empty except the two filled by Carlos and So Kim. Mr. Schuester walks in with a grin on his face that quickly falls when he sees only one freshman and one junior await him. “Hi, guys,” he says, trying to reinstate enthusiasm. “Welcome to Glee Club! I bet everyone else is just on their way right now.” To illustrate his point, another guy stumbles into the room at this time – it’s Clancy, who apparently is chasing a Pokémon that resides in this room. “Hey!” Mr. Schuester recognizes the child. “Clancy! Good to see you again. Take a seat.”  Not knowing to argue, Clancy sheepishly takes a seat between So Kim and Carlos.  “Alright, well, I assume we’re all here because we love to sing right?” Mr. Schuester asks. Carlos enthusiastically nods, So Kim rolls her eyes, and Clancy looks at his feet. Mr. Schuester looks at the three kids in front of him and sighs, knowing he has a hard road ahead of him. “Well… let me show you how fun it can be.”   Mr. Schuester does a twirl and now sports a top hat and a cane, and also the world is in black and white now. Carlos, So Kim, and Clancy all exchange shocked and amused glances as they check out their black and white hands. Dancing by leaning back and forth on his cane, Mr. Schuester breaks into song. It's Friday... night I'm feeling alright and I'm going out tonight I'm calling up my girl Making sure it's alright to hit the town tonight Cause tonight I'm getting my groove on, gonna party til the break of dawn (I said tonight) Getting my groove o “I’m sorry,” So Kim interrupts. “That was a great… number, and all, but I’m just wondering whether this is going to be a big time commitment? I’d love to put it on my resumé, colleges eat it UP when studious Asian girls like me get into the fine arts, but I can’t have it interfering with my grades.” Mr. Schuester sighs. “We’ve got a long year ahead of us, don’t we?”  “I hope so,” says Carlos, speaking up for the first time. Mr. Schuester locks eyes with him… And for the first time in a long time, Will Schuester sees something different in a student.    Hope.  